Author Interviews
by SheCan'tDance
Summary: Interviews with your favourtie FF authors and authoress'. Rated T for... Well just to be safe.


**A/N- Hello, I'm pleased to announce the debut chapter of Author Interviews! This is my first published article - round of applause- on and I am pleased to have my first interview be with Bronzehairedgirl620. She was wonderful to interview and I'm so delighted she agreed. So... I guess... Let the show _begin_!**

**

* * *

**

Alex: Have you tried to write any other fan fiction for anything other then Twilight? And if so what is different about writing for that Book/​movie/​genre.​ Compared to your twilight themed stories?

Bronze: I haven't. I've read stories from different fandoms, but I've never actually tried writing it.

Alex: Do you like to write stories by yourself or do you like collaborations? How did you start writing with the people you do collaborate with? Is it all random?

Bronze: Um. Both, I guess. Writing a story with someone is cool because you can talk about it and combine all sorts of ideas. And you get to meet people you become good friends with, which is fun. But doing it yourself is good too because you can focus and zone in on all aspects. I feel like I know my characters better if I write it myself. Erm. I started writing with Nollie Marie because she asked if I'd help her write a Christmas one-shot Daddy's Little Cannibal and I wrote a one-shot for a contest together in December and continued to write a few more before we finally started writing a full-length one. Leon McFrenchington had the idea for On Thin Ice and asked me if I wanted to co-write it with him. He'd read/reviewed Hourglass, so we got to know each other through that, and when he threw the idea at me I agreed. So it isn't really random. I have to know the person and get along with them/feel comfortable around them in order to collaborate with them.

Alex: Who do you look up to on FF? Do you have a role model?

Bronze: Leon McFrenchington, Daddy's Little Cannibal and everyone in the Cookie League. They're absolutely amazing.

Alex: How/why did you start writing?

Bronze:I didn't do any creative writing until I decided one day that I wanted a Breaking Dawn story to read (this was prior to the book's release.) I randomly wrote up a chapter, thinking it would only be a one-shot, and somehow it turned into my story Yes, For Forever. It was insanely awful and one-dimensional, but it made me realize my love for writing, so I can't complain.

Alex: When did you start writing? What age?

Bronze: Let's see...I messed around with story ideas when I was fifteen, but didn't really write anything or post anything on FF until I was sixteen.

Alex: Why do you like Twilight? What's your favorite book in the series?

Bronze: I don't really know. I've never been into supernatural/sci-fi books at all, so liking a vampire book is strange for me. But the plot was enthralling, I liked the characters, and it wasn't a typical story. It wasn't based around the vampire aspect, which I liked. It was in Bella's POV, and she was human, so it was more easily relatable. Favorite book is Eclipse. Well, in it's entirety. I like the other ones too, but that was the one book where I loved most everything in : What's your favorite flavor of ice cream? Favorite color?

Bronze: -laughs- Vanilla. And my favorite color is blue.

Alex: What five words would you use to describe yourself?

Bronze: Aw, damn. I asked Leon, and this is what we came up with: insane, lazy, self-deprecating, and weird. Although I feel like I should add something good in there. He said awesome, but no. Hrm...imaginative. I'll go with that.

Alex: Where does your inspiration come from? What/who is your muse?

Bronze: Inspiration comes from just about anything. Music, fleeting ideas that I choose to develop further, things like that. And then once I have the general idea, I have people that help me tremendously in forming a story out of it. Muse...my best friend, Hannah.

Alex: Do you ever get dreams about stories, or ideas for stories?

Bronze: The entire idea of Hourglass was a dream. That's partly why it has no defined plot. But I have had dreams about my stories, which give me chapter ideas, yeah.

Alex: Which Edward is harder to write, vampire or human?

Bronze: Human Edward. At least, my human Edward's. They're so much more emotionally complex, and the few times I've written vampire Edward, it wasn't nearly as draining.

Alex: What do you have planned for the future? Any future stories lined up?

Bronze: Nothing new, as of now. I'm going to finish Stop, Drop and Roll soon and then I'll focus on Hourglass and Le Masque. I'll probably pick Worlds Collide back up, and then I have my collab. story with Leon, On Thin Ice. I'm pretty swamped right now, but hopefully later on in the summer I can come up with a few new ideas.

Alex: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be and why? Top three vacations you've ever taken?

Bronze: Live? Oh man. Probably somewhere in the UK, just because I love that area. It's absolutely gorgeous, and I love the weather over there. Top three vacations...I went on one trip to Russia, China, Mongolia, Siberia, South Korea and Germany last summer. That's number one. Number two...England. Number three...hrm. My trip to Washington State and Canada last year.

Alex: Do you outline/plan stories, or do you write as it comes to you?

Bronze: Usually I have the general direction of where stories are going to go, but I never outline the entire story. I can plan out a chapter and then write it, but that's as far as organization goes.

Alex: Do you find it easy to connect with the characters in your stories? Do you work with the characters as situations come up, or do you write them so they aren't so difficult?

Bronze: I certainly don't write them so they're easy, that's for sure. I write them as if they've lived through the story/situations I've thrown at them. It's difficult to connect with them, just because I haven't been through a lot of what I'm writing about. But their emotions aren't too hard to tap into. And yeah, I work with the characters as situations come up. I don't mold the story to fit them.

Alex: Do you connect with your stories on an emotional/personal level, or is it just basic writing to you?

Bronze: I definitely connect with my stories on both an emotional and personal level. Writing a chapter is physically draining for me, especially during the angst chapters. I feel for them. It is basic writing in the sense that I can't get too wrapped up in the character's emotions or the story won't get told, but I do feel something.

Alex: If you were to rename Edward and Bella, what names would you choose?

Bronze: Oh lord. I have no idea. I'll give you the names to the original characters for SDR because they're obviously loosely based off of Twilight: Audrey and Eric. I wouldn't rename them, though. Just because I love their names.

Alex: How did you learn to write so well?

Bronze: ...um...I don't know. I just write, learn as I go, and pray people like what I post. I can't really write that well.

Alex: What advice would you give to someone who wants to try writing for their first time?

Bronze: I'd say write for yourself. Don't listen to what the readers want to hear; if you think it's right and you can justify it, go for it. They might want instant gratification, but sticking with what you want to do is important. And practice a ton. Don't stop writing - write one-shots, full length stories; take every opportunity. It really does help.

Alex: What motivates you to write, and how much time do you spend on a chapter?

Bronze: Whenever I'm talking to someone else about writing, I usually get excited and start a chapter. Or if I start thinking about it and go with whatever I come up with. I just get these quick spurts of inspiration and jump on them. It depends. I can spend hours, days and weeks getting a chapter out. It depends on how complex the content is and how hard it is to explain. And it depends on the story.

Alex: What kind of research did you do for SDR?

Bronze: Hardly any. I looked up how someone could become a fireman (tests to pass) and then I looked up places in Portland (which I've never been to) as well as surrounding areas. But that's it.

Alex: How do you get through writing the angst/heart fail? Is it difficult for you? Does it get to you, or is it cathartic?

Bronze: It's not as hard as people think. I don't feel a whole lot when I'm writing it - it's re-reading that chokes me up. Writing the angst/heart fail doesn't take a whole lot out of me, although when I write a bunch of chapters in a row like it, it does have an impact.

But it's a good impact; it makes writing angst easier, since you're already feeling down from the previous chapter.

Alex: Are all the lemons you've written based on personal experiences?

Bronze: -snickers- Yeah, I've totally had sex with Edward Cullen after running into him in an adult store. ; ) No, they definitely aren't. That'd be sad - my lemons aren't exactly happy. Or situations you'd necessarily want to go through.

Alex: Why do you like broken Edward so much? Do you like him better than "fixed" Edward, or does it matter?

Bronze: He's more interesting to write about. If everything is perfect for the characters, I don't feel like there's a whole lot to write about. I like character development. I do like broken Edward better, but there's only so many situations you can put him in before you start to get bored. Fixed Edward isn't bad either.

Alex: What are your career aspirations? Do you plan on doing anything with writing?

Bronze: Go to college and study either English Lit, Comparative Lit, or Political Science. -laughs- I do want to write a book, though. Or several. I want a career involved in writing somehow. Journalism would be cool. Or writing a screenplay. That'd be awesome.

Alex: Who are your favorite authors? What's your favorite part of a book?

Bronze: Favorite authors: Laurie Halse Anderson, John Steinbeck, Maya Angelou, Dan Brown, John Green and Jane Austen. My favorite part of a book? Um. The good parts? I don't know. Haha.

Alex: What's your favorite song of all time?

Bronze: Madame Joy, by Van Morrison. It's not one of his more well-known ones, but it's my favorite.

Alex: Do you know in any other language than English?Bronze: Spanish. And a bit of Polish.

* * *

**So I guess that's it! Thanks again to Bronze for being so fantastic. Also, a huge thanks to Lex for... I guess being... Lex? Yeah. Sure. Anywho. (Hahaha don't you just love the incomplete sentences). This was awesome and thanks alot for reading.  
Thanks for coming. Drive safely! Watch for kittens (they're sneaky little buggers). But also_ review._**

**_Alex, OUT  
xoxo_**


End file.
